


Blankets

by kingstoken



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: An attempt at smut, F/M, Minor Raven Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: “Marcus, tell me you didn't give away your own blankets.”“Abby ...”“Marcus, I know you were there when I lectured this entire camp on the dangers of hypothermia.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Kabby Kink Meme](https://kabbykinkmeme.livejournal.com/). Prompt: The wintertime is extremely cold, which means lots of blankets and sharing body heat.

Abby came around the corner, at the end of the hall she saw Marcus talking with Geoff Hardy, who had little Ethan with him. Marcus handed Geoff a bundle, of what looked like blanket material, they exchanged a few more words then Geoff and Ethan walked away. Abby approached Marcus.

“Where did you get the blankets?” They were in the middle of a bitterly cold winter, everyone had thought they were prepared, they weren't. Winter was worse than they had imagined on the Ark. Raven and Sinclair were trying to create some sort of heating system, but with limited success so far. Meanwhile there was a shortage of blankets, people were using whatever they could get their hands on, including clothes, tarps and pieces of old tents. So where had the blankets Marcus gave away come from? He hadn't answered her, in fact he looked a little sheepish.

“Marcus, tell me you didn't give away your own blankets.”

“Abby ...”

“Marcus, I know you were there when I lectured this entire camp on the dangers of hypothermia.”

“So was Geoff, that's why he is so worried about Ethan.”

“That's understandable, but Marcus you need blankets too, you could become seriously ill.”

“Abby, I didn't give away all my blankets.” Abby raised her eyebrow in disbelief. “I swear to you I didn't.”

“Alright.” She decided to let the subject drop for now, she just hoped he didn't come to regret his decision.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Abby couldn't fall asleep, thoughts kept churning through her head. One part of her brain told her not to worry about Marcus, he was a grown man, who knew how to look after himself. The other part of her brain kept creating devastating scenarios where Marcus fell seriously ill or died, leaving her alone. Finally she got out of bed, pulling clothes on over her pyjamas, she thought she probably looked like a fool, but she wasn't going to get any rest until she checked on him.

Marcus' quarters were only a few doors down from her own. She knocked, but there was no response. She pressed her ear up against the door, but couldn't hear any movement. She knocked again, more insistently this time. He answered the door.

“My God, Marcus.” He stood in the doorway in what appeared to be several layers of clothing, but they didn't seem to be helping much, because he looked frozen. His body was racked by full body shivers that he didn't seem to be able to control. She could swear that his lips were tinged blue. She walked around him, into his room, finding one worn, thin blanket on his bed.

“Seriously?” she said under her breath. She grabbed his hand.

“Come with me.”

“Abb-b-by ...” he tired to get out, but she ignored his protest, leading him back to her room. Once they inside, she pulled back the covers.  


“Get in” she commanded.

“I c-can't, I ...”

“Marcus, get into that bed right now, that's an order.” He looked like he wanted to argue, but he also looked absolutely miserable. He acquiesced and climbed into her bed. Once he was settled she could see the blankets move with his shakes. Abby stripped back down to her pyjamas and joined him in bed. Marcus had his back to her, he shifted trying to put space between them.

“Marcus, this is serious, your body could go into shock, the best way to increase your body temperature is to share body heat.” He nodded. She pressed her front to his back, wrapping her arms around him. Some of the cold transferred over to her immediately, she pulled the blankets tightly around them, creating a cocoon of warmth. She wasn't sure how long she held him like that, but it felt like ages before the shivering completely subsided and Marcus fell asleep. It was only after she was sure that he would be alright that she allowed herself to join him in slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby was slowly waking up, she was fighting it, because there was a delicious warmth along one side of her body. She curled towards it, seeking its source. She reached out her hand, and came into contact with solid muscle, covered in cloth. Abby opened her eyes, sometime during the night they had switched positions, Marcus was now facing her, although he was still asleep. She placed the back of her hand against his forehead and cheek, she breathed a sigh of relief, he felt warm, normal, although she wouldn't know for sure until she took his temperature. 

She climbed out of bed, trying not to disturb him. Then she gathered some clothes and made her way over to her bathroom. It was one of the few perks of being Chancellor, having a private bathroom, although they had to turn the water off for fear of it freezing and damaging the pipes. She kept a pitcher of water in there, and used the sink basin for washing. After she had finished her morning ablution and dressed, she came out to find Marcus sitting on the edge of her bed, looking a little dazed, as if he couldn't recall how he ended up here.

“Morning” she said.

“Morning” he replied, seeming slightly embarrassed. After an awkward moment of silence, Abby picked up her boots and started putting them on.

“Abby, thank you, for last night.”

“Your welcome.” She finished tying her boot laces. “Once your ready I want you to come down to Medical.”

“Medical?”

“Yes, I need to check your body temperature, plus you should have a thorough examination.”

“Abby, I'm fine.”

“You seem like it, but we need to be sure. That was a very foolish thing you did last night, if I hadn't decided to check on you ...” her voice caught. She swallowed, then took a bracing breath. “And another thing, you're going to be back in this bed tonight, and every night until this cold weather is over.”

“I can't do that” he protested.

“Marcus, I know you won't take those blankets back from the Hardys, so as your Chancellor and your Doctor I am giving you two choices, you sleep in this bed with me, or I assign you to share with someone else. Perhaps Sinclair, or maybe Bellamy wouldn't mind.” Marcus groaned in response. He continued to grumble as he accompanied her to Medical, but at 10:00 pm that night he came to her door, with a bag of his things slung over his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

It should have been awkward, and she thinks it was for Marcus in the beginning, but it was surprisingly easy for her. She had forgotten how nice it could be to share a bed with another person, the quiet conservation before sleep, the reassuring presence of someone when you awoke from a bad dream, the pleasure of someone's body wrapped around your own. Most mornings they woke up with Abby's head on his shoulder, or Marcus spooning Abby, an arm thrown across her waist. During these times Abby chose to ignore the fact that Marcus was often hard, she knew that it was just a biological reaction some men had in the morning, Marcus never mentioned it either.

They continued in this vein for over a week, and she sensed that Marcus was becoming more and more comfortable with their arrangement. One night she was sitting in bed writing, Marcus was laying down beside her.

“What are you writing?” he asked

“A to do list.”

“Can't that wait til tomorrow?”

“I'll forget by tomorrow, I always get so many ideas during the quiet time before bed, and if I don't write them down, by morning they'll just be vague memories. By the way, when do you plan to visit Trikru again?”

“If the weather is mild enough, tomorrow. Hopefully we can convince them to give us a few more furs.”

“Hmm” was her only response, as she continued to write. She could feel him looking at her, probably waiting for her to finish so they could turn out the light.

“Alright, I guess that is enough for now” she said, placing the notebook and pen on the stool beside the bed. 

“Goodnight” she said, as she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. It took a moment for her to realize what she had done, she had done it without thinking, a gesture reminiscent of her marriage. They stared at each other for a long moment, then Marcus pulled her down and kissed her for real.


	5. Chapter 5

The kiss was slow, tentative, she traces her tongue along the seem of his lips and he opened to her. He tasted of the mint paste he used to clean his teeth before bed. They kissed for a long time, a lazy exploration of each other's mouths. They didn't touch elsewhere, except for a gentle hand to the face or hair, after awhile she let her body sink down onto his own. Marcus shifted their positions, with Abby laying on her back. His left hand started moving, it grazed her breast and stomach, she expected him to lift her pyjama top, but instead he just rested his hand at her waist, and pulled his mouth away.

“Abby, are you okay with this?”

“Huh?” her brain was taking a moment to comprehend what he was asking.

“Are you alright with us sleeping together?” She gave him a smile.

“Marcus, we've been sleeping together for a week now.” Marcus returned her smile, before turning serious. 

“You know what I mean, and we've never really talked about this.”

“I know. I do want this, but if you need to stop ...”

“No, I want this too.”

“Then why are we still talking?”

When she had thought about sex with Marcus Kane, the few times she'd let herself go there, she thought he would be fast, rough, but he was the opposite, slow and tender. They had to remain under the blankets, because it was much too cold, but they quickly removed their tops. Marcus touched and kissed her, cherishing every inch of skin, and treating every sigh or moan that she made as great discovery. He loved her breasts, he fondled them gently, he took one nipple into his mouth, sucking, while his hand tugged at the other, then switched sides. If she let him she thinks he would have stayed there all night, but she is starting to feel some discomfort. She taps him on the shoulder.

“Marcus, Marcus, it's too much, their sensitive.” She thinks he will be disappointed, but he merely kisses her once, then makes his way down her body. He divests them both of their pyjama bottoms then he traces her calves and thighs. As he settles himself between her legs, for just a moment she thinks, I hope he can breathe down there, before she has trouble thinking anything at all.

He licks her outer lips, then spears his tongue into her opening, it feels good, but it is not what she needs. She pulls on his hair slightly, trying to direct him where she wants him. He moves his mouth to her clit, and sucks, hard. Abby lets out a cry of pure pleasure, her back arching off the bed. As Marcus concentrates relentlessly on that one spot, she can feel it building within her, she is close. Suddenly Marcus' mouth is gone, she lets out a wail of disappointment, but before she can form a question, Marcus has climbed upwards, joining their bodies. Where as they started slow, now they were fast, both chasing their release. After a few moments Abby sees stars behind her eyes , her muscles relax, as waves of satisfaction spread throughout her body. Marcus joins her shortly after, letting out a weak, guttural moan, before collapsing. 

After a moment he moves over to his side of the bed. They are both breathing heavily, trying to get their heart rates back to normal, when they hear a rumbling sound that seems to be traveling throughout all of Arkedia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a 100% happy with how the sex scene turned out, but considering this is only the second full sex scene I have ever written, I am going to think of it as a learning experience.


	6. Chapter 6

“What in God's name?” said Marcus, as a swooshing sound followed the rumbling. Abby scrambled to find her pyjamas, after finding them she ran to the bathroom for a quick clean up, and threw on her clothes. When she came out Marcus was dressed and standing in the open doorway. She joined him in the hallway, before they could decide where to go, they heard someone yell.

“Woo hoo! I did it, I did it. You all owe me big time.”

“Raven, what's going on?” Abby asked.

“Abby, I did it, I got the heating system to work” Raven said as she approached them. Abby smiled.

“Raven, you're a genius.”

“I know” she said with a cocky grin “I have to keep going to make sure it's reaching everywhere in the station.” Then she sauntered down the hall, a definite swagger in her step.

“Well, I guess you'll be able to go back to your own room now” Abby said to Marcus.

“Yeah. Wait, what?” He pulled her into her room and shut the door.

“You want me to move out? But, what about ...?” he said glancing at the still mussed bed. She sought to reassure him, because he looked upsettingly confused.

“Hey, I don't regret it, I don't, not for a second. But, that doesn't mean you want to stay here permanently.”

“What if I do, want to stay?”

“Do you?” He ran his fingers agitatedly through his hair.

“Abby, this past week, despite the cold, has been one of the best weeks I've had in a long time, because I knew that each night I'd get a chance to hold you.”

“Oh, Marcus” she said, embracing him. They stood there, wrapped around each other for the longest time, til she finally pulled back.

“Well, you better go get the rest of your things.”

“There is nothing of importance back there, I brought everything with me the first night.”


End file.
